Take My Breath Away
by FrostedHoodies
Summary: Jack and Pitch try breath play. Author's Note: So I have revealed my computer illiteracy/general lack of attention to detail but choosing the wrong doc (twice), but am pretty sure I have fixed it now. Thank you to the reviewers who brought this to my attention :)


Pitch had wanted to do this for ages. It was a fetish he had stumbled upon completely by accident: as the Boogeyman, Pitch had hidden in enough shadows and under enough beds to know that asphyxiation is a penchant of some young men, many of whom swear that it enhances their pleasure.

He had watched in fascination as eager hands tied up belts, scarves, school ties and tugged them around their necks as they touched themselves, their cries as they came a testimony to how much they enjoyed it. Not one to deny himself the possibility of pleasure, Pitch had melted into the shadows, reappearing in his lair and promptly knotted one of his cravats into a reasonable shape. Mimicking the actions of the boys, he had wrapped the smooth material around his neck, pulling it tighter and tighter in time with his stroking hands. The tightness around his throat was exquisite, and everything just seemed to feel _more_ than usual. His lungs ached with the need to draw breath and just when it is about to be too much Pitch loosened the cravat and enjoyed the most intense orgasm of his life. As soon as he had come down, Pitch had known that if he ever found someone special, he would want to try this with them too.

"You cut off oxygen?" Jack had asked, blue eyes wide, when Pitch mentioned it one day. Although it technically wasn't possible for Jack to blanch, Pitch was fairly certain that some of the healthy glow seemed to fade from his cheeks. "You mean like… _drowning_?"

Guilt, hot and sick, flooded into the Boogeyman's chest and he had gathered Jack to him. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, that was insensitive – " He tried to stroke his fingers down Jack's back, but the younger boy was stirring in his arms, clearly not in the mood to be held.

"I'm not going to fall apart" Jack had sighed, wrestling himself free of Pitch's arms, but positioning himself so that he was sitting with his head resting on Pitch's shoulder. "But I don't think I want to have my air supply cut off, thank-you."

Given how he had died, Jack was understandably uncomfortable with the idea of not being able to breathe, and seemed entirely confused as to how deliberately cutting off one's air supply could be sexy in any way. For this reason, Pitch is rather surprised when Jack is the one who initiates it.

They've been kissing for a while, naked bodies pressed together, fingers entwined on Pitch's bed. Pitch lies on top of Jack's cool body and Jack has one leg wrapped around Pitch's thigh, squeezing their bodies close. Pitch pulls away from Jack's reddened lips, smiling at Jack's murmur of disappointment which quickly transforms into a moan as Pitch nips and sucks his way down his jaw to nuzzle into his neck.

"I want to do something" Jack murmurs, wrapping his arms around Pitch's shoulders. The younger boy's body seems tight with anticipation and Pitch nods, curious to find out what 'something' could be.

"Hm?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could try and choke me." Jack's voice is teasing, but Pitch realises that he is completely serious as he withdraws a silky satin tie from the pocket of his pants which have already been unceremoniously removed and tossed onto the floor beside them. He dangles the tie in front of the Boogeyman's face. "Notice that it matches my eyes?"

Pitch takes in the azure-coloured satin before glancing down at Jack, who despite his bravado actually looks a little shy. Pitch had become accustomed to the blush that came over Jack's face when it came to advancing their intimate life and it never fails to entice him. "My favourite colour" he comments.

Jack shrugs, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Yeah, and if this all goes wrong, at least I'll look good while I'm suffocating."

"Obviously I'm really happy about this" Pitch says, so excited to try this that he resists making a droll remark about Jack's not-so-romantic way of broaching the topic, "but I don't want you to do anything you don't feel right about. Can I ask why you have decided to do this?"

Asking Jack questions like this was kind of like playing Russian Roulette. Centuries of being alone, not having to justify his actions to anyone had made Jack rather defensive when someone pried into his decision-making process. Furthermore, Jack's emotions were a little _volatile _so Pitch never quite knew when he would answer questions calmly or when they would send him into a (sometimes literal) storm of frustration. On more than one occasion Jack had unintentionally made it snow in Pitch's living room during an argument. (Pitch had also learnt that saying things like 'so this is why the weather in Burgess is so unpredictable – a hormonal teenager controls it' was not the way to end an argument if he wanted to avoid having his wrists manacled together with icy handcuffs).

"Because I trust you" Jack says simply, "and I think I should face my fears." He rolls his eyes as Pitch grins. "If you make a joke about facing my fears with the Boogeyman, I swear I will freeze you to the bed."

Pitch wordlessly takes the tie from Jack's hands, twisting it into an elegant knot. Jack stays uncharacteristically still, watching Pitch with a fascinated expression. He lifts his shoulders slightly, allowing Pitch to slip the material around his neck.

"Are you sure?"

Jack nods. "J-just, go slow, okay?"

Jack's cock, already half-hard, twitches against Pitch's thigh as the material tightens around his throat. He and Pitch don't break eye contact, Pitch only pulling the tie enough to create a bit of a drag on Jack's skin, not wanting to frighten the younger boy. Jack grasps Pitch closer, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'm not going to break" he murmurs against his lips. Pitch simply smiles; he knows that Jack is far from fragile, yet there is something about him, some underlying vulnerability that he tries so hard to keep hidden, that makes Pitch want to protect him against everything.

Still gripping the tie, Pitch reaches into his bedside cabinet and withdraws the lube, opening it with a _click. _Jack arches his back, spreading his thighs as Pitch slides lube-coated fingers between them. He circles Jack's entrance, tugging on the tie with his other hand. Jack moans dizzily, swaying a little on his hands and knees as Pitch loosens his grip again, slipping two fingers inside Jack. His body trembles and he gasps desperately, pushing back against Pitch, letting out a keening cry when the Boogeyman's fingers brush over his prostate.

"How are you going?" Pitch asks, gently running his fingers through Jack's fringe. The younger boy seems dazed, dizzy, and although he is showing no signs of discomfort or fear, Pitch needs to hear a verbal confirmation before he takes this any further. It was an overwhelming feeling, actually holding someone else's safety – physically and emotionally speaking – in his hands. Jack's eyes are wide, blue pools filled with trust. There's a hint of anxiety there too, but he trusts Pitch enough to keep him safe, make this okay, and Pitch is truly touched.

"I'm fine" Jack slurs, writhing restlessly against Pitch's body. His cheeks are flushed a pretty pink colour, he's breathing heavily, greedily gasping air he had previously been denied. "More, please. I need more" he says, biting his bottom lip as he gazes up at Pitch.

"Roll over."

Jack complies, turning over onto his front, automatically spreading his legs to give Pitch greater access to his body. Pitch takes a moment to just appreciate Jack's beauty. He runs his hands over the delicious curve of Jack's ass, cupping him in his palms, appreciating the toned smoothness of his skin. He snakes his hand around Jack's hips and grasps his cock, tendrils of heat curling within him as he realises just how _hard_ Jack is, just how much he wants this.

"Pitch, fuck me, please." Jack is begging, trembling, spread out beneath Pitch and just so _open_ for him that Pitch feels his cock twitch just from the sight. His ass is high in the air, tight around Pitch's fingers, and he is all too happy to oblige.

Pitch runs his thumb over Jack's puckered entrance before sitting back on his knees to thrust inside him. The feeling of him pressing past the firm ring of muscle drives a groan out of both of them. He bites his lip, fighting against the need to pound into Jack, knowing that he needs time to adjust, but _God_, Jack is so tight and staying immobile inside him is a sweet form of torture.

"Can I – "

"Yes, yes, I'm ready."

They've had rough sex before, but not like this. This is wild, needy, desperate and Pitch is _pounding_ into Jack, balls slapping against his ass and Jack is crying out wantonly, fingers grasping at the sheets as Pitch takes him, takes everything that he has to give.

"One more time" Pitch murmurs, gripping the knot of the tie, starting to slide it up the fabric, tightening it against Jack's cool neck. "One more time and then you can come."

Jack's consent is a keening moaning that seems to originate deep in his chest and spill from his mouth in a wave of pleasure. He pushes eagerly back against Pitch, rhythmically squeezing his internal muscles around his cock, as the Boogeyman tightens the tie. He waits until Jack goes slightly limp, breath hitching and becoming shallow, before he unravels the tie, feels Jack inhale gratefully as he comes. The sight of Jack, so raw and beautiful and uninhibited, is enough to push Pitch over the edge too, his orgasm flooding through him, hot and wet onto Jack's soft skin.

Jack trembles in the aftermath of his orgasm and Pitch carefully rolls him onto his side, making gentle 'shushing' noises, and gently wiping away the few tears that have fallen down Jack's flushed cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Pitch asks, running his hand down Jack's arm and back up again in a soothing motion. Jack nods sleepily, body so limp and pliant it's like he is moulding into Pitch from his position as the little spoon.

"Tired" Jack mumbles, looking at Pitch with a dazed look in his eyes. "But okay. Thank you for…for that. It was perfect."

"You're perfect." Pitch gently presses a kiss to Jack's forehead before settling back down, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist and gathering him to his chest. Jack is so unbelievably peaceful when he's half- asleep. Pitch hadn't expected someone who is such a fizzing ball of energy when awake to sleep so soundlessly, so stilly. Jack looks so achingly, incredibly young and with a fond jolt in his chest, Pitch realises that he is always going to be this youthful. He sighs contentedly, snuggling his head into the crook of Jack's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his lovely, beautiful and forever young lover.


End file.
